familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Mieke Van den Bossche
'Algemene Informatie' Mieke Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 14 januari 2000 vertolkt werd door Lotte Mariën en sinds 11 oktober 2002 door Caroline Maes. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Mieke is de dochter van Jan Van den Bossche en Monique Stevens en de zus van Bart en de overleden Esther Van den Bossche. Ze heeft ook nog een halfzus (Leen) en drie halfbroers (Willem, Maarten en Guido). Als jong meisje had Mieke eerder een preuts karakter en had ze geen interesse in jongens. Bram, de beste vriend van haar broer Bart, had gevoelens voor Mieke, maar het kwam nooit veel verder dan een kusje op de wang. Ze had een tijdlang een relatie met Michel, een jongen die ze in Frankrijk leerde kennen en met wie ze nadien op ontwikkelingshulp ging in Afrika. De twee groeiden uit elkaar en Mieke trouwt later voor de eerste keer in 1999 met Leonardo Da Silva, een ontwikkelingshelper die ze tijdens haar werk in Brazilië leert kennen. Ze moet hem gedwongen achterlaten wanneer ze geveld wordt door een tropische ziekte, die het haar onmogelijk maakt om ooit nog terug naar het land af te reizen. Leonardo sterft in een auto-ongeval terwijl Mieke in België zwanger is van Marc De Waele, een psychiater die ze op een congres heeft leren kennen. Ze bevalt van een jongen: Lennert De Waele. De twee gaan uit elkaar nadat Marc haar bedroog, en nadien verongelukt hij samen met hun zoontje. Mieke stapt voor de derde keer in het huwelijksbootje met Wim Veugelen. Mieke wordt opnieuw zwanger, maar krijgt een miskraam en zal hierna nooit meer kinderen kunnen krijgen. Aan dit huwelijk komt ook een einde nadat Mieke hem bedriegt met dokter Paul Jacobs. Mieke heeft een tijdje een relatie met flamencoleraar Pieter De Deyn, ware het niet dat zijn bemoeizieke moeder ervoor zorgt dat het verhaal niet lang blijft duren. Daarna begint Mieke iets met de veel jongere Niko Schuurmans, die haar echter bedriegt met Evy Hermans en daarom door Mieke de laan wordt uitgestuurd. Na de breuk met Niko heeft Mieke enige tijd een relatie met Sébastien, tot ze Niko een tweede kans geeft. Na verloop van tijd vraagt hij haar ten huwelijk. Ze trouwen op 19 december 2014. Mieke verliest acht jaar van haar leven nadat ze enkele maanden in coma lag. Hierdoor is ze Niko vergeten en denkt ze dat ze nog steeds getrouwd is met Wim. Op aanraden van de familie probeert Mieke terug een band met Niko op te bouwen, maar Mieke voelt de klik niet en begaat een onenightstand met Wim. Ondertussen begint Mieke ook te flirten met CEO Lars De Wulf, wat zich stilaan verder evolueert tot sekspartijen op kantoor. Niet veel later neemt Mieke een beslissing over de 3 mannen in haar leven: ze laat Lars vallen, vraagt de scheiding aan bij Niko en kiest voor haar ex-man Wim. In februari 2017 maakt Mieke het uit met Wim, omdat ze hem opnieuw te saai vindt en wordt ze uiteindelijk terug verliefd op Niko. De twee geven hun huwelijk nog een kans en na verloop van tijd krijgt Mieke zelfs haar geheugen volledig terug. Eind 2019 vieren ze hun vijfjarig jubilee. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Mieke was als jong meisje een goede student op school en zocht telkens naar leuke projecten om de verveling tegen te gaan. Vanaf april 1993 helpt ze in het weekend mee in het tweedehandswinkeltje van nonkel Walter. Ze wordt in 1995 door haar moeder en stiefvader Didier voor een jaar naar Frankrijk gestuurd om er haar Frans bij te schaven. Daar raakt ze erg geïnteresseerd in ontwikkelingshulp en ze gaat verder studeren als verpleegster. Na haar studies trekt ze naar Tanzania, waar ze bij Artsen Zonder Grenzen aan de slag gaat. Ze verhuist nadien naar Brazilië om er ook aan ontwikkelingshulp te doen. Nadat ze een tropische ziekte heeft opgelopen, moet ze noodgedwongen terug naar België keren. Samen met haar tweede echtgenoot, Marc, richt ze een opvangcentrum op voor probleemkinderen. Na zijn dood wordt het centrum gesloten en gaat ze werken bij het OCMW. Uiteindelijk besluit Mieke om haar job op te geven en gaat ze terug werken als verpleegster, deze keer in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. Aan het begin van het 23ste seizoen neemt Mieke ontslag om samen met Linda als zelfstandige verpleegster te starten. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen opent Mieke haar eigen bed & breakfast: de Mie&B en wordt ze mede-eigenaar van de brouwerij van Niko: De Proeverij. Ondertussen blijft ze part-time werken als zelfstandige verpleegster. In het najaar 2016, na het ontwaken uit haar wekenlange coma, lijdt Mieke aan geheugenverlies. Ze zegt haar oude leventje vaarwel en start als de nieuwe directiesecretaresse van VDB Fashion. In 2017 probeert Mieke hogerop te komen en ze solliciteert bij 9House, maar de job gaat naar Marie. Vanaf februari 2018 neemt Mieke de functie van personeelsdirecteur over van Veronique. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Didier De Kunst maakt plannen met zijn nieuwe gezinnetje om naar de Verenigde Staten te trekken tijdens de vakantie. Mieke heeft echter problemen op school, want haar resultaten zijn niet wat ze zouden moeten zijn. Vooral met Frans heeft Mieke veel problemen. Sarah De Kunst wil haar stiefzus bijles geven, maar zonder veel resultaat. Didier is duidelijk niet onder de indruk van de kennis van Mieke, en stuurt haar naar Frankrijk voor een bijscholing. |-|5= Mieke keert na een jaartje terug uit Frankrijk. Ze heeft schitterende resultaten en haar Frans is er enorm op vooruit gegaan. Tijdens haar studies leerde ze er Michel kennen, die veel aan ontwikkelingshulp doet. Mieke wil ook iets doen, en organiseert samen met Bart Van den Bossche een benefiet voor zijn school. |-|6= Aan het begin van het zesde seizoen krijgt Mieke er een zusje bij: Leen Van den Bossche. Samen met haar broer Bart Van den Bossche staat ze ook in het testament van François Van den Bossche. Na zijn dood, erven ze zijn appartement en krijgen ze bovendien elk 150.000 frank. De serie maakt een tijdsprong van zeven jaar Zeven jaar later. Mieke is tijdens de voorbije zeven jaar enorm sociaal geëngageerd geworden. Dit komt door haar oude kennis Michel, die ondertussen haar vriend is geworden. Ze heeft al snel het gevoel dat ze niet langer in België kan blijven omdat er zoveel hulp nodig is in het buitenland. Ze maakt een moeilijke beslissing en trekt met Michel naar Tanzania om er bij Artsen Zonder Grenzen aan de slag te gaan. Eens in Tanzania heeft Mieke het niet gemakkelijk. Ze merkt al snel dat er veel ellende is in het land, en dat ze als verpleegster weinig kan betekenen. Ze maakt fouten door haar prikkelige gedrag, maar het wordt al snel duidelijk dat er meer aan de hand is. Mieke wordt ernstig ziek, en ze moet van Michel rusten. Mieke wil niet luisteren en haar ziekte wordt alleen erger. Ze wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, waar Mieke te horen krijgt dat ze malaria heeft. Ze moet onmiddellijk gerepatrieerd worden naar België. Eens in België gaat het van kwaad naar erger. Ze heeft een bijzondere vorm van malaria en belandt in een coma. De dokters geven haar weinig hoop, en priester Walter Dierckx wordt erbij gehaald. Op miraculeuze wijze overleeft Mieke dit drama alsnog en wordt ze terug de oude. Mieke revalideert snel besluit in België te blijven. Ze breekt met Michel en krijgt nadien slecht nieuws wanneer Didier De Kunst opgepakt wordt voor de moord op Claire De Ruyter. Tijdens de seizoensfinale stapt Guido in het huwelijksbootje met zijn nieuwe vriendin Els D'hollander. Hun trouwfeest gaat door in het Hilton hotel in Antwerpen maar de hele familie wordt gegijzeld door een groep extremisten. Mieke paste aanvankelijk op de kinderen, maar werd al snel teruggevonden. De hele familie wordt bij elkaar gebracht en de extremisten plaatsen een bom. Wie overleeft dit drama niet? |-|7= De familie zit in een kring gebonden met een bom. Maarten kan onder het koord door kruipen en slaagt erin de code van de bom in te tikken. De bom blijft maar een tijdje stilstaan, dus de familie moet snel ontsnappen. Ze vluchten naar het dak en kunnen uiteindelijk bevrijd worden. De man waar de aanslag allemaal om draaide, pleegt zelfmoord met een geweer. Nu Mieke weer helemaal gezond is, begint ze terug te dromen over haar tijd in Tanzania. Ze komt terug in contact met Reinhilde, een verpleegster van Artsen Zonder Grenzen. Samen maken ze plannen om naar Brazilië te trekken om er aan ontwikkelingshulp te doen. Ze geven samen een afscheidsfeestje, maar Monique Stevens heeft het opnieuw zeer moeilijk met haar vertrek. Monique komt Mieke nog bezoeken in Brazilië wanneer Didier De Kunst uit de gevangenis is ontsnapt. Wat ze niet weten, is dat Didier ook in Brazilië vertoeft en de twee dames in de gaten houdt. Mieke heeft het gevoel dat ze al dagenlang achtervolgd worden, maar wil haar moeder niet nodeloos ongerust maken. Monique keert nadien terug naar België, terwijl Mieke in Brazilië blijft wonen. |-|9= Mieke woont nog steeds in Brazilië waar ze ondertussen iemand heeft leren kennen. Ze is er getrouwd met de Braziliaanse Leonardo Da Silva. In een brief aan haar ouders vertelt ze over haar huwelijk en zowel Jan Van den Bossche als Monique Stevens vrezen dat ze niet meer naar huis zal keren. Ze zetten haar appartement te koop. Nadien keert Mieke samen met haar man Leonardo voor enkele dagen terug naar België om de begrafenis van Guido Van Den Bossche bij te wonen. Ze leert er officieel de nieuwe man van haar moeder kennen en ze stelt Leonardo voor aan haar familie. |-|11= vanaf dit punt wordt de rol van Mieke vertolkt door Caroline Maes. Mieke moet noodgedwongen terug naar huis keren omdat ze besmet is geraakt met een tropische ziekte. Al haar organen worden aangetast en Guy Maeterlinck doet er alles aan om Mieke te redden. Ze wordt in quarantaine geplaatst omdat de ziekte bovendien uiterst besmettelijk is. Het gaat snel bergaf met Mieke. Wanneer ze in ademnood verkeerd en de medische apparatuur het laat afweten, geeft haar moeder Monique Stevens haar mond-op-mondbeademing, waardoor ze zichzelf met de tropische ziekte besmet. Mieke geneest van de tropische ziekte, maar voor Monique mag geen hulp meer baten. Ze overlijdt in het bijzijn van Mieke, Bart Van den Bossche en Guy. |-|12= Op een medisch congres ontmoet Mieke de klungelige psychiater Marc. De twee beleven een avontuurtje en Mieke raakt zwanger, hoewel ze nog steeds getrouwd is met de Braziliaanse Leonardo. Mieke kan echter niet terug naar Brazilië gaan omdat de kans op besmettingsgevaar te groot is. Op een dag krijgt Mieke het verschrikkelijke nieuws dat Leonardo overleden is na een verkeersongeluk.Mieke besluit Marc dan toch in haar leven toe te laten, omdat hij de vader is van haar ongeboren kindje. De twee leren elkaar beter kennen en beginnen een relatie met elkaar. Nadien wordt hun zoontje geboren: Lennert De Waele. |-|13= Marc en Mieke gaan aan de slag in een tehuis voor probleemjongeren. Vooral de rebelse Roxanne en Gijs leveren hen de nodige kopzorgen op. Roxanne is namelijk bijna 18 jaar en wil aan haar eigen leven beginnen. |-|14= De kleine Lennert De Waele heeft last van huilbuien en dat bezorgt Mieke en Marc De Waele vele slapeloze nachten. Door het slaapgebrek kibbelen de twee ook steeds vaker met elkaar en begint Mieke zich vaak te ergeren aan het kinderachtige gedrag van haar echtgenoot. Marc wil het goedmaken en organiseert een romantische avond voor hun tweetjes. In het opvangtehuis staat er voor Roxanne Ribbens een belangrijke dag voor de deur. Ze wordt 18 jaar en mag dus op haar eigen benen gaan staan. Mieke wil een groot verrassingsfeestje voor de jongedame organiseren en helpt haar met de zoektocht naar een eigen appartement. Marc maakt plannen om naar een congres in Kenia te gaan en Mieke ziet dat reisje ook wel zitten. Ze vragen aan Guy Maeterlinck en Annemarie Govaert om enkele weken op Lennert te passen en pakken hun koffers. Na enkele dagen voelt Mieke zich niet lekker en vreest Marc dat ze een ziekte heeft opgelopen, maar het is slechts vals alarm. In Kenia lopen Marc en Mieke Dounia Hamaré tegen het lijf, een oud-collega van Marc. Mieke vindt Dounia een uiterst sympathieke vrouw, maar wat ze niet weet is dat er een verleden is tussen haar en Marc. De twee voelen zich namelijk tot elkaar aangetrokken en ook in Kenia wijken ze plotseling geen moment van elkaars zijde. Wanneer Mieke en Marc terug naar huis vertrekken, valt het afscheid dan ook zwaar. Terug in België krijgen Mieke en Marc het bezoek van Roxanne in hun appartement. Ze zoekt tijdelijk onderdak en Mieke wil haar in huis nemen, desondanks de twijfels van haar echtgenoot. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Roxanne van de situatie profiteert en Mieke wil de jonge vrouw erop wijzen dat ze dringend op zoek moet gaan naar werk, zodat ze op haar eigen benen kan staan. Door de komst van Roxanne is de romantiek tussen Mieke en Marc ook ver zoek, en dat knaagt duidelijk bij Marc. Zeker wanneer Dounia plots in België staat en contact zoekt met Marc en Mieke. De twee vertrekken samen naar een congres, deze keer zonder Mieke en ook nadien blijft Dounia voortdurend in de buurt van Marc rondhangen. Mieke is hier helemaal niet mee gediend en zet haar man op zijn plaats. Het gaat niet goed tussen Guy en Annemarie en Mieke maakt zich zorgen om haar goede vriendin. Ze wil de twee opnieuw met elkaar verzoenen, maar Guy begint te pluizen in het verleden van Annemarie en komt zo verschillende dingen te weten. Wanneer Mieke en Marc naar Bellewaerde trekken met de familie, laten ze Lennert achter bij Annemarie. Guy confronteert haar ondertussen met de feiten uit haar verleden en de stoppen van Annemarie slaan volledig door. Ze probeert Lennert en Guy te vermoorden met een keukenmes... |-|15= Guy kan Annemarie overmeesteren en de kleine Lennert komt er met de schrik vanaf. Mieke vindt het verschrikkelijk dat haar beste vriendin zo diep gegaan is en moet met spijt aanzien hoe Guy haar naar een instelling brengt. Van Marc moet ze niet veel sympathie verwachten, want die gedraagt zich de laatste weken al heel vreemd, zeker omdat Dounia terug rondhangt in België. In het opvangtehuis krijgen Mieke en Marc het bezoek van twee nieuwe jongeren, de tweeling Noa en Zoë. De twee zussen zetten het opvangtehuis volledig op stelten en Mieke weet niet hoe ze de twee moet aanpakken. Mieke kan bovendien wel wat hulp gebruiken in het opvangtehuis sinds Annemarie er niet meer is. Kobe stelt zich kandidaat. Met Noa en Zoë gaat het van kwaad naar erger en ze belanden zelfs in de gevangenis. Dounia en Marc spenderen opnieuw veel tijd samen, en voor Mieke is het de spreekwoordelijke druppel wanneer hij aan Dounia vraagt om op Lennert te babysitten. Desondanks wil Mieke haar huwelijk niet zomaar op het spel zetten en besluit ze er Dounia gewoon bij te nemen als een deel van hun leven. Ondertussen ontmoet ze Eline, de nieuwe vriendin van Guy. De twee willen elkaar beter leren kennen en gaan samen een paar dagen op stap waardoor ze vriendinnen worden. Mieke krijgt op een dag een bijzonder aantrekkelijk jobaanbod van de Bijzondere Jeugdzorg en Mieke wil deze aanbieding niet zomaar afslaan. Ze is vooral bang voor de reactie van de jongeren, omdat ze hen in de steek zal moeten laten. Marc vindt het wel een goed idee en Mieke neemt uiteindelijk de job aan, waardoor ze het opvangtehuis in de handen van Marc laat. Wanneer Roxanne dood wordt teruggevonden in haar appartement, voelt Mieke zich enorm schuldig en samen met Marc regelt ze de begrafenis. Dounia is terug in het land en dat zorgt opnieuw voor problemen in het huwelijk van Mieke en Marc. Mieke kan het niet langer verkroppen dat Marc klaarblijkelijk liever tijd met Dounia spendeert en overweegt zelfs een echtscheiding. Marc biecht uiteindelijk op dat hij gevoelens heeft voor Dounia en de twee gaan alsnog uit elkaar. Mieke wil een advocaat inschakelen, maar besluit het spel niet vuil te spelen. Marc mag ook tijd met Lennert spenderen, maar Mieke is al snel jaloers wanneer ook Dounia zich met de opvoeding van Lennert bezig houdt. Op een dag kan Mieke niet in contact komen met Marc en ze vreest dat hij er vandoor is met Lennert en Dounia. Tot Dounia plots aan haar deur staat en ook niet weet waar de twee uithangen. Mieke is volledig in paniek en probeert op allerlei manieren in contact te komen met haar ex-man, maar niets lijkt te lukken. Tot Mieke het bezoek krijgt van de politie. De auto van Marc is uit het kanaal gevist en zowel Marc als Lennert zijn om het leven gekomen. Mieke en Dounia starten samen met de voorbereiding van de begrafenis en nadien trekt Dounia terug naar Kenia. Na de begrafenis valt Mieke in een zwart gat en kan ze met haar gevoelens moeilijk overweg. Ze gaat bijna elke dag naar het kerkhof, waar ze het graf van Lennert en Marc gaat bezoeken. Zo komt ze in contact met Gaston, een gepensioneerde man die het kerkhof onderhoudt. Gaston heeft zelf zijn vrouw, die bovendien ook Mieke noemt, moeten afgeven en de twee kunnen goed met elkaar praten over hun gevoelens. |-|16= De serie maakt een sprong in de tijd van 3 jaar Mieke rouwt nog steeds om de dood van haar zoontje en Marc De Waele. Ze bezoekt geregeld het kerkhof waar ze een hechte vriendschap gevormd heeft met Gaston Veugelen. Via Gaston leert ze zijn zoon Wim Veugelen kennen en ze nodigt hen allebei uit voor een etentje. Wim is schilder en neemt het appartement van Mieke onder handen. Het is duidelijk dat hij verliefd is op haar, maar Mieke wacht af tot hij het initiatief neemt. De vonk slaat over en ze beginnen een relatie. Mieke vertelt het nieuws aan haar familie en stelt Wim aan iedereen voor. Wim is in een romantische bui en vraagt Mieke ten huwelijk. Ze zegt ja en kiezen voor de symbolische datum 14 februari. Niet alleen omdat het dan valentijn is, maar ook omdat haar moeder toen trouwde met Guy Maeterlinck. Mieke wordt niet veel later ook zwanger en kan haar geluk meteen delen met iedereen. Geluk dat van korte duur is wanneer ze enkele dagen later met een bloeding in het ziekenhuis wordt opgenomen. Ze verliest haar kindje, en bovendien is de kans dat ze ooit nog zwanger kan worden zeer klein geworden. Wim probeert Mieke duidelijk te maken dat ze de vrouw van zijn leven blijft, ook al kan ze geen kinderen meer krijgen. Via haar job bij het OCMW komt Mieke in contact met een buitenlands meisje dat in een bushokje gevonden wordt: Nina. Mieke voelt zich emotioneel betrokken tot de zaak en wil zich persoonlijk ontfermen over haar. Wanneer Nina het ziekenhuis mag verlaten, spendeert ze het weekend bij Mieke en Wim, en ze dromen allebei luidop van een adoptie. Nina moet echter een operatie ondergaan en Mieke gaat op zoek naar financiële steun om dit te betalen. Mieke blijft dag en nacht aan haar bed waken, tot ze er weer helemaal bovenop is. Ondertussen is de huwelijksdag van Mieke en Wim aangebroken en de hele familie komt bij elkaar om deze gelegenheid samen met hen te vieren. Wim en zijn vader Gaston hebben alles tot in de puntjes voorbereid en Mieke valt van de ene verrassing in de andere. Nadien wil Mieke de adoptieprocedure voor Nina in gang zetten, maar ze krijgt een zware opdoffer te verwerken. De familie van Nina werd teruggevonden, en het meisje keert terug naar haar geboorteland. Mieke en Wim moeten onverwachts snel afscheid nemen van haar. Mieke kan haar echtgenoot overhalen om zijn vader in huis te nemen en nadien gaan Mieke en Gaston aan de slag in het buurthuis dat door Pierrot Van den Bossche opgestart wordt. De financiële kant van het zaakje is echter niet helemaal in orde, maar Bert Van den Bossche wil zijn hulp aanbieden. Mieke is hier echter geen voorstander van, want dat betekent dat Bert zich ook met de werking van het buurthuis zal bemoeien. |-|17= De toekomst van VDB Electronics ziet er somber uit dankzij een gemene zet van aartsvijand Xavier Latour en Peter Van den Bossche roept de familie bij elkaar om de nodige hulp te vragen. Ook Mieke is van de partij en wil zich inzetten om het familiebedrijf van de ondergang te redden. Op vraag van Bjorn en Veerle, probeert Mieke hen in contact te brengen met hun autistische zoontje Jurgen Impens. Het wordt echter een emotionele rollercoaster voor beide ouders, omdat hun zoontje duidelijk geen behoefte heeft aan hun contact. Het zorgt meteen ook voor relationele problemen tussen het koppel en Mieke probeert ze zo goed mogelijk te helpen. Dankzij Mieke kunnen Bjorn en Veerle uiteindelijk hun zoontje bezoeken in de instelling. Wim keert terug uit Frankrijk, maar is van karakter veranderd. Zowel Mieke als Gaston herkennen het bijna niet meer. Ze vraagt zich luidop af of Wim iemand anders heeft leren kennen in Frankrijk, en dat zorgt voor de nodige problemen in hun huwelijk. Gaston wil deze problemen zo snel mogelijk opgelost zien en zorgt voor een verzoeningspoging. Wim heeft echter maar voor één ding oog: zijn rekeninguittreksels. Het gaat financieel niet super met zijn schildersbedrijfje en hij vreest vooreventuele problemen. Mieke komt te weten dat Bert twee jongeren onderdak biedt: Sibe en Gerdien. Mieke heeft het er moeilijk mee, omdat hij de twee verwend. Ze wil vooral dat ze op zoek gaan naar werk om op hun eigen benen te kunnen staan. Wanneer Mieke zich ziek voelt, is haar omgeving bang dat ze opnieuw junglekoort heeft. Ze komt in contact met dokter Guy Maeterlinck die haar wil behandelen, maar Mieke wil niet naar Amerika reizen. Ze blijft koppig en laat haar niet onderzoeken en uiteindelijk moet ze naar het ziekenhuis gebracht wordt. Ze wordt in quarantaine geplaatst tot de dokters weten wat er juist aan de hand is met haar. Ze vermoeden ook junglekoorts en haar familieleden moeten zich allemaal laten onderzoeken. Mieke kan genezen, maar voor de behandeling moet ze naar China en Wim weet niet hoe ze dit gaan betalen. Weken later keert ze terug naar huis en wordt ze genezen verklaard. |-|18= Mieke werkt nog steeds bij het OCMW en helpt ook in het buurthuis van Pierrot, Isabelle en Gaston. Samen met Pierrot probeert ze een bioboerderij uit de grond te stampen. Samen met Wim denkt Mieke opnieuw aan kinderen, maar adoptie ziet ze helemaal niet zitten. Ze overwegen om een draagmoeder in te schakelen en ze gaan op zoek naar de geschikte persoon. Wim denkt aan Yasmine, de vriendin van Bert Van den Bossche en nodigt hen uit voor een etentje. Zowel Mieke als Bert zien dit idee helemaal niet zitten en dat zorgt voor spanningen tussen Mieke en Wim. Mieke zet de kinderwens van Wim aan de kant wanneer ze een aanbieding krijgt om opnieuw in Brazilië te gaan werken. Het hele project wordt afblazen en Mieke probeert haar huwelijk met Wim te redden. Mieke en Wim komen in contact met een familie uit Kazachstan die hier illegaal in het land zijn. Mieke toont haar goed hart en probeert die mensen zo goed mogelijk te helpen. Maar Ludmilla en haar gezin zullen toch worden uitgewezen naar Kazachstan en Mieke kan er weinig aan doen. Mieke krijgt al snel proberen op haar werk omdat ze Ludmilla en haar man wil helpen. Ze vertrekt bij het OCMW en denkt eraan om terug als verpleegster aan de slag te gaan. Ze gaat solliciteren in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis en krijgt de job. Ondertussen krijgt Mieke enorm veel aandacht van dokter Paul Jacobs, de verloofde van haar zus Leen. Stiekem geniet ze van de aandacht, omdat haar huwelijk met Wim al een tijdje problemen heeft. Ze begint en affaire met Paul, maar krijgt al snel spijt van haar beslissing. Wim vindt het jammer dat hij zijn vrouw zo weinig ziet nu ze op de Spoeddienst van het ziekenhuis werkt. Mieke is oververmoeid na de lange nachtshiften en kan nog maar moeilijk haar concentratie erbij houden. Mieke bezwijkt onder de druk en vertelt aan haar stiefmoeder Linda de waarheid over haar affaire met Paul. Ze maakt echter een einde aan de affaire en vertelt de waarheid aan Wim... |-|19= Wim is te weten gekomen dat Mieke een affaire heeft met dokter Paul Jacobs. Hij pakt zijn spullen en hij verdwijnt onmiddellijk uit haar leven. Mieke moet het spijtige nieuws aan haar familie meedelen, maar vertelt niet waarom Wim vertrokken. Ondertussen komt het huwelijk van Leen en Paul altijd maar dichterbij. Mieke krijgt het benauwd wanneer Leen haar vraagt om huwelijksgetuige te zijn en samen met haar een trouwjurk uit te kiezen. De affaire tussen haar en Paul is wel volledig achter de rug, maar wanneer Paul iets te familiair met een stagiaire omgaat, spreekt Mieke hem hierover aan. Ondertussen vertelt Mieke de waarheid over haar en Paul tegen haar nieuwe boezemvriendin Morgane Maes, die ook in het ziekenhuis werkt als verpleegster. Tijdens de vrijgezellenavond van Paul, probeert hij Mieke opnieuw te versieren en voor Mieke is dit de druppel. Ze vertelt de waarheid aan Leen en die is natuurlijk razend. Het huwelijk wordt afgeblazen en Leen wil niets meer te maken hebben met zowel Mieke als Paul. Enkele weken later krijgt Mieke een nieuwe patiënt in het ziekenhuis: de jonge voetballer Gert. Ze ziet de jongeman wel zitten, en Leen maakt hier misbruik van door met hem te flirten. Ze wil Mieke zo hard mogelijk kwetsen en dat lukt haar ook. Gert maakt er echter misbruik van en gebruikt zowel Mieke als Leen. De twee zussen komen dit te weten en leggen hun ruzie weer bij. Mieke krijgt met Morgane Maes een nieuwe huisgenoot omdat haar eigen appartement gerenoveerd moet worden. De twee dames maken veel plezier samen, maar Morgane is soms iets té losbandig. Samen gaan ze naar een flamencoles en daar ontmoet Mieke de knappe dansleraar Pieter 'Pedro' De Deyn. Morgane vindt dat Mieke ervoor moet gaan, maar zelf is ze eerder terughoudend. Wanneer Mieke en Pieter goed met elkaar kunnen opschieten, wordt Morgane al snel jaloers en vindt ze dat Mieke niet te snel terug voor een relatie moet gaan. Ze zorgt er ook voor dat het tot een breuk komt tussen de twee. Mieke, Morgane en Leen starten samen de actie 'ontdooi Victor Praet'. Hun nieuwe directeur kan maar moeilijk zijn gevoelens tonen, en Leen wil daar verandering in brengen. Bovendien besluiten de drie dames mee te doen aan een 4x4 trophy. Later begint Mieke een goede vriendschap met Lisa, de ex-vriendin van Bert die plotseling zwanger terugkeert. Bert is veel te hard begaan met de gezondheid van Lisa, en daarom is ze blij dat ze even bij Mieke haar hart kan luchten. Wanneer Lisa een miskraam heeft, geeft Mieke Bert dan ook onmiddellijk de schuld en biedt ze Lisa tijdelijk onderdak aan. Pieter keert plotseling terug in het leven van Mieke en de twee beginnen opnieuw een relatie. Ondertussen wordt Mieke gevraagd als de getuige van Peter bij zijn huwelijk met June. Zij is één van de weinige familieleden die June wel aanvaardt binnen de familie. Ze organiseert zelfs een vrijgezellenfeest voor June, dik tegen de zin van Veronique en Marie-Rose. |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|28= |-|29= 'Trivia' *Mieke is geboren op 6 januari 1977. Dat wordt duidelijk in Aflevering 4970. *Tijdens de eerste jaren van Familie werd actrice Lotte Mariën aangeduid als Lieselotte Mariën in de generiek. *Wanneer er in 1997 een tijdsprong plaatsvond, werd actrice Lotte Mariën niet vervangen door een oudere actrice, terwijl dat wel het geval was voor het personage van Bart Van den Bossche. Dit valt te verklaren omdat het personage van Bart een groter aandeel kreeg na de tijdsprong, terwijl de rol van Mieke werd afgebouwd. *In 2011 ontstond het gerucht dat Caroline Maes uit de serie wilde stappen, nadat ze in een interview had aangegeven dat ze het rustiger aan wilde gaan doen vanaf het moment dat de verhaallijnen dat toelieten. *Mieke houdt van lavendelgeur. Dit laat Jan denken aan hun vakanties samen in de Provence. *In het 26ste seizoen vertelt Mieke dat het lied 'Angels' van Robbie Williams haar lievelingslied was en tevens het openingslied van haar huwelijk met Wim. *Na haar transformatie van brave Mieke naar een iets stoutere versie, kreeg actrice Caroline Maes veel negatieve reacties omdat de kijkers vonden dat haar personage vaak te ver ging. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie1 foto07.png Intro1 versie6 foto11.png Intro2 versie1 foto04.png Intro2 versie2 foto14.png Intro3 versie3 foto11.png Intro3 versie5 foto09.png 4_Mieke.jpg G4-7.JPG G6.1-1.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7_16.jpg Generiek7_13.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto14.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto21.png Generiek7 2016 01.JPG Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.01.01.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.54.50.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-6.jpg Generieknov2016-22.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-02.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_3.jpg Generiek8-05.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_4.jpg Generiek8-Zomer14.png Generiek8-Zomer18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.12.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.16.48.png Generiek 9 om 19.50.37.png Generiek 9 om 19.51.06.png 'Galerij' mieke-gallerij.jpeg MiekeProfiel6.jpg familie2465.jpg MiekeProfiel9.1.jpg familie2804.jpg MiekeProfiel8.jpg familie2709.jpg MiekeProfiel7.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 3.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 2.jpg Portret2007 Mieke 1.jpg MiekeProfiel10.jpg MiekeProfiel11.jpg MiekeProfiel5.jpg MiekeProfiel4.jpg MiekeProfiel2.jpg MiekeProfiel3.jpg MiekeProfiel.jpg Mieke 09.png 301133_238930506148375_174254262616000_644583_1977526_n.jpg Mieke5000.jpg familie_mieke_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_mieke_2013_portret_01.jpg Familie mieke niko 2013 portret 01.jpg Familie mieke niko 2013 portret 02.jpg S24-mieke.jpg S24-mike2.png S24-NikoMieke1.jpg S24-NikoMieke2.jpg S24-mieke avatar.png Familie 5410 009.png CHTDa44WEAAH-7U.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_mieke.jpg S26_Mieke_fotoshoot_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_mieke_01.jpg miekevandenbossche_0.jpg Leen_Mieke_Guido_Linda.png Familie 27 portret wit Mieke.png MV5BOWFmY2ZjM2YtY2FmYi00YzU1LThlMWUtZDUxODVlNzE4Y2ZkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODE0NTcyMTY@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,665,1000 AL .jpg Familie_27_Mieke_en_Niko_duo.png DP30WOVWkAI5UmZ.jpg 'Foto's' |-|1= Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 16.31.24.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.19.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.27.01.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 17.25.10.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 18.32.32.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 19.03.50.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-29 om 22.06.08.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-30 om 19.54.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-01-31 om 20.16.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-01 om 19.50.18.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-12 om 21.29.52.png Schermafbeelding 2019-02-17 om 10.48.23.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-04 om 16.52.11.png Schermafbeelding 2019-03-13 om 19.20.08.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 15.59.13.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 11.13.51.png Screenshot 2019-03-19 at 11.08.20.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.51.59.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.51.48.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.49.10.png Screenshot 2019-03-26 at 15.49.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-03 om 21.48.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.43.54.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-05 om 21.42.36.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.56.46.png Screenshot 2019-04-11 at 14.55.53.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.54.51.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.54.02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-13 om 13.52.17.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-25 om 19.55.00.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.40.36.png Screenshot 2019-05-07 at 08.37.30.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.18.55.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.18.14.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 14.18.02.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.51.16.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.49.47.png Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 13.49.18.png Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 16.10.07.png |-|2= Aflevering 115 12.02.16.png Aflevering 115 12.05.45.png Aflevering 115 12.06.02.png Aflevering 115 12.06.07.png Aflevering 115 12.06.40.png Aflevering 118 08.08.06.png Aflevering 118 08.03.48.png Aflevering 118 08.02.50.png Aflevering 121 om 15.23.00.png Aflevering 121 om 15.21.03.png Aflevering 121 om 15.19.53.png Aflevering 124 om 09.06.04.png Aflevering 124 om 09.05.39.png Aflevering 126 om 10.12.57.png Aflevering 128 om 14.48.56.png Aflevering 128 om 14.48.19.png Aflevering 128 om 14.48.35.png Aflevering 143 om 15.24.37.png Aflevering 143 om 15.24.27.png Aflevering 148 om 09.33.14.png Aflevering 148 om 09.51.50.png Aflevering 148 om 09.48.45.png Aflevering 148 om 09.32.59.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-13 om 20.56.34.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-13 om 21.05.55.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-13 om 21.03.07.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-13 om 20.58.35.png Schermafbeelding 2019-07-13 om 21.05.02.png Aflevering 151 om 14.12.25.png Aflevering 151 om 14.19.13.png Aflevering 153 om 19.48.47.png Aflevering 153 om 19.45.37.png Aflevering 153 om 19.46.39.png Aflevering 160 16.45.00.png Aflevering 166 20.42.16.png Aflevering 167 21.21.58.png Aflevering 167 21.21.52.png Aflevering 167 21.19.17.png Aflevering 168 11.17.28.png Aflevering 168 11.12.29.png Aflevering 168 11.10.32.png Aflevering 168 11.10.05.png Aflevering 168 10.54.09.png Aflevering 168 10.50.03.png Aflevering 168 10.49.47.png Aflevering 168.jpg Aflevering 170 14.24.16.png Aflevering 170 14.05.23.png Aflevering 170 14.05.14.png Aflevering 171 14.49.53.png Aflevering 171 14.52.23.png Aflevering 173 16.41.34.png Aflevering 173 16.37.16.png Aflevering 173 16.25.20.png Aflevering 173 16.23.27.png Aflevering 176 04.44.54.png Aflevering 178 14.06.40.png Aflevering 178 14.06.25.png Aflevering 178 14.04.36.png Aflevering 178 14.04.29.png Aflevering 178 14.00.25.png Aflevering 178 13.59.51.png Aflevering 179 18.33.28.png Aflevering 179 18.31.28.png Aflevering 179 18.28.47.png Aflevering 183 09.16.18.png Aflevering 188 09.40.47.png Aflevering 188 09.40.36.png Aflevering 188 09.40.04.png Aflevering 190 12.30.53.png Aflevering 190 12.35.37.png Aflevering 192 19.12.55.png Aflevering 192 19.12.25.png Aflevering 192 19.11.30.png Aflevering 193 20.12.57.png Aflevering 196 11.33.33.png Aflevering 196 11.32.05.png Aflevering 198 09.31.48.png Aflevering 198 09.31.17.png Aflevering 198 09.30.51.png Aflevering 202 16.22.25.png Aflevering 203 20.24.06.png Aflevering 203 20.22.10.png Aflevering 204 20.39.22.png Aflevering 204 20.38.08.png Aflevering 205 10.26.13.png Aflevering 206 15.42.02.png Aflevering 206 15.38.55.png Aflevering 207 16.24.28.png Aflevering 207 16.24.06.png Aflevering 209 21.38.34.png Aflevering 221 14.23.43.png Aflevering 226 19.17.33.png Aflevering 226 19.11.06.png Aflevering 226 19.09.13.png Aflevering 226 19.04.33.png Aflevering 226 19.03.46.png Aflevering 230 16.01.01.png Aflevering 230 15.59.59.png Aflevering 233 08.45.59.png Aflevering 233 08.43.23.png Aflevering 233 08.35.34.png Aflevering 238 10.30.45.png Aflevering 240 08.12.38.png Aflevering 243 13.54.45.png Aflevering 243 13.53.02.png Aflevering 243 13.52.22.png Aflevering 246 15.31.56.png Aflevering 246 15.24.03.png Aflevering 248 14.10.24.png Aflevering 248 14.10.07.png Aflevering 248 13.48.24.png Aflevering 249 09.12.16.png Aflevering 253 14.55.04.png Aflevering 256 14.10.37.png Aflevering 256 14.13.49.png Aflevering 257 18.44.08.png Aflevering 257 18.23.19.png Aflevering 258 09.32.33.png Aflevering 258 09.29.54.png Aflevering 260 14.18.23.png Aflevering 261 12.03.22.png Aflevering 261 12.03.02.png Aflevering 261 11.46.58.png Aflevering 261 11.45.41.png Aflevering 263 om 14.18.32.png Aflevering 263 om 14.16.11.png Aflevering 266 om 21.15.04.png Aflevering 266 om 21.13.15.png Aflevering 266 om 21.08.53.png Aflevering 266 om 21.08.40.png Aflevering 269 08.47.56.png Aflevering 276 om 08.31.40.png Aflevering 276 om 08.15.09.png Aflevering 276 om 08.19.38.png Aflevering 277 om 09.17.53.png Aflevering 277 om 09.17.36.png Aflevering 287 om 15.58.35.png Aflevering 290 om 19.57.19.png |-|3= Aflevering 294 om 19.54.10.png Aflevering 298 om 09.24.52.png Aflevering 299 om 18.53.08.png Aflevering 300 om 12.18.33.png Aflevering 303 om 09.29.31.png Aflevering 306 om 09.47.18.png Aflevering 306 om 09.46.20.png Aflevering 307 om 18.39.18.png Aflevering 308 om 15.09.08.png Aflevering 308 om 15.07.55.png Aflevering 311 om 09.39.09.png Aflevering 311 om 09.35.15.png |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|11= |-|12= Seizoen12Mieke.jpg Seizoen12Mieke2.jpg Seizoen12Mieke3.jpg Seizoen12Mieke4.jpg |-|13= Seizoen14Mieke.jpg Seizoen14Mieke2.jpg |-|14= Seizoen14Mieke4.jpg Familie3035.jpg |-|15= Familie3285.jpg Familie3327.jpg Seizoen15Mieke4.jpg Seizoen15Mieke.jpg Seizoen15Mieke5.jpg Seizoen15Mieke6.jpg Seizoen15Mieke3.jpg Seizoen15Mieke2.jpg |-|16= GastonMiekeWim-Flashback-2006.png Seizoen16Mieke.jpg Seizoen16Mieke2.jpg Seizoen16Mieke3.jpg Seizoen16Mieke4.jpg Seizoen16Mieke5.jpg Familie_afl3477_MiekeJeanMariePfaffWimLindaAnna.jpeg |-|17= |-|18= Familie4082.jpg Familie4086.jpg Familie4087.jpg Familie4104.jpg Familie4112.jpg Familie4124.jpg Familie4125.jpg Mieke_10.png |-|19= Seizoen19Mieke.jpg Seizoen19Mieke2.jpg Seizoen19Mieke3.jpg Seizoen19Mieke4.jpg Seizoen19Mieke5.jpg Seizoen19Mieke6.jpg Seizoen19Mieke7.jpg Seizoen19Mieke8.jpg Seizoen19Mieke9.jpg Mieke_07.png Mieke_11.png Mieke_12.png Mieke_13.png |-|20= Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.40.24.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.39.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-05 om 18.34.41.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-07 om 15.13.43.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-07 om 15.05.04.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-07 om 15.04.47.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-07 om 14.40.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-25 om 10.53.01.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-25 om 10.51.25.png Familie 4415.jpg Familie4425.jpg Familie4426.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-10-01 om 11.12.59.png Schermafbeelding 2016-10-01 om 11.12.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-14 om 18.11.12.png Familie4432.jpg Familie4438.jpg 947647-648b9906a614a4bb30c20591243c65ec.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-12-05 om 16.54.53.png Schermafbeelding 2016-12-06 om 17.40.34.png Schermafbeelding 2016-12-06 om 17.40.06.png Schermafbeelding 2016-12-26 om 17.03.43.png Schermafbeelding 2016-12-26 om 17.03.35.png Familie4475.jpg S20 afl4476 01.jpg 9a2ad921364b648585d2e3556824ce50.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-01-08 om 13.40.11.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-08 om 13.40.05.png Familie4485.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-01-15 om 17.20.12.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-15 om 20.46.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-10-14 om 20.46.26.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-23 om 17.48.49.png Schermafbeelding 2017-01-23 om 17.48.07.png Schermafbeelding 2017-02-01 om 19.59.42.png Familie4505.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-02-05 om 13.23.45.png Schermafbeelding 2017-02-12 om 17.27.36.png Schermafbeelding 2017-02-12 om 17.27.01.png C3c83239a8ab4da024b2175842d9fdc9.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-02-20 om 17.27.23.png 4515-12.JPG 4515-10.JPG 4515-08.JPG Familie4515.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-02-26 om 16.10.48.png Schermafbeelding 2016-08-17 om 19.16.10.png Vtm 20170217 VM067833A vtmwatch.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-03-09 om 22.31.36.png 31ec41af7ae7469ea2100ad3a21f76fa.jpg Familie4538.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-03-01 om 16.44.45.png Schermafbeelding 2017-03-01 om 16.47.37.png Schermafbeelding 2017-03-01 om 16.47.19.png Schermafbeelding 2017-03-01 om 16.46.43.png Schermafbeelding 2017-03-06 om 17.20.17.png Schermafbeelding 2017-03-06 om 17.21.56.png 8b9632399312108682e6ea1f931fc3ec.jpg 4550-04.JPG 4550-03.JPG Familie4553.jpg Familie4557.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-04-25 om 20.16.49.png Schermafbeelding 2016-10-15 om 20.16.16.png A98883236fd3f6dda248f6a997d49e2f.jpg Familie4559.jpg Familie4566.jpg Schermafbeelding 2017-05-07 om 11.16.03.png Schermafbeelding 2017-05-07 om 11.15.31.png Schermafbeelding 2017-05-07 om 11.15.22.png Familie4579.jpg Acec9289ecaf06d43d5ca68285d0f98e.jpg Familie4590.jpg Familie4591.jpg Familie4636.jpg Familie4643.jpg |-|21= S21_afl4661_092.png S21 afl4661 073.png S21 afl4661 096.png S21 afl4661 086.png S21 afl4661 158.png 0901-familie-10 0.jpg Familie4682.jpg 226595 165410813611572 157178039 n.jpg Familie4691.jpg Vtm familie seizoen20112012 640x300h.jpg Familie4724.jpg Aflevering 4726-4.png MIeke&Niko.jpg Vtm familie seizoen20112012 640x300p.jpg Familie s20 afl4741 03.jpg Familie4741.jpg Familie4746.jpg Familie s20 afl4751 02.jpg 431977 10150648980342491 1217982601 n.jpg 420988 10150648980437491 2048746082 n.jpg Familie4804.jpg 640px-Familie afl4806 01.jpg Familie afl4808 02.jpg Familie4809.jpg MiekeVandenBosscheSeizoen22 (12).jpg Familie afl4823 04.jpg Familie afl4823 05.jpg Familie afl4841 03.jpg Familie afl4841 02.jpg Familie afl4841 04.jpg Familie4853.jpg Familie4854.jpg Familie afl4856 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl4872 01.jpg Familie afl4872 03.jpg Familie4872.jpg Familie afl4875 01.jpg Familie afl4876 01.jpg Seizoensfinale10.png Familie afl4885 07.jpg Familie afl4885 15.jpg Familie afl4885 11.jpg Seizoensfinale6bis.jpg |-|22= Familie afl4886 01.jpg Familie 4886 02.png Familie 4886 05.png Familie afl4886 10.jpg Familie 4886 06.png 640px-Familie 4886 12.png Familie 4899 02.png Familie 4899 01.png Familie 4900 05.png Familie 4901 07.png Familie 4902 01.png Familie afl4903 02.jpg Familie 4904 06.png Bij Mieke thuis.jpg Familie afl4920 04.jpg 12.1.jpg Familie afl4930 04.jpg Familie afl4935 03.jpg Familie afl4935 05.jpg Familie afl4935 04.jpg Familie afl4936 01.jpg 548836 436387639773512 716049367 n.jpg Familie afl4936 04.jpg Familie afl4936 03.jpg Familie afl4938 03.jpg Familie afl4960 05.jpg Familie afl4960 04.jpg Familie afl4960 03.jpg Familie afl4963 01.jpg Familie afl4979 01.jpg Familie afl4980 04.jpg 278px-Familie afl4982 01.jpg Familie4986.jpg Familie afl5000 02.jpg Familie afl5000 01.jpg Familie afl5016 02.jpg Familie afl5016 01.jpg 548836 436387639773512 716049367 n.jpg Familie afl5019 01.jpg Familie afl5020 02.jpg Familie afl5029 02.jpg Familie afl5029 01.jpg Familie afl5029 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5055 09.jpg Familie afl5060 06.jpg Familie afl5060 05.jpg Familie afl5065 02.jpg Familie afl5065 01.jpg Familie5069.jpg Familie afl5069 01.jpg Familie afl5071 02.jpg Familie afl5071 01-2.jpg Familie afl5072 03.jpg Familie afl5074 06.jpg Familie afl5074 04.jpg Familie afl2083 04.jpg Familie afl2083 07.jpg Familie afl2083 06.jpg Familie afl5087 03.jpg Bdef71009af85376852890bfd291970c.jpg Familie afl5102 02.jpg Familie afl5105 07.jpg Familie afl5105 01.jpg Familie afl5105 02.jpg |-|23= 23-2-22.jpg 23-2-2.jpg 23-1-23.jpg 23-1-20.jpg 23-1-1.jpg 23-1-22.jpg 23-2-6.jpg 23-3-21.jpg 23-3-19.jpg 23-3-16.jpg 23-3-7.jpg 23-3-22.jpg 23-5-14.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5107_03.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5106_03.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5106_04.jpg 640px-Familie_afl5108_02.jpg 21-13.jpg 22-7.jpg 22-15.jpg Familie_5301_002.jpg Familie_5301_001.jpg Familie afl5109 04.jpg Familie afl5109 03.jpg Familie afl5148 01.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 01.jpg Familie5164.jpg Familie5168.jpg Familie 5177 03.jpg Familie 5177 04.jpg Familie 5180 07.jpg Familie 5180 06.jpg Familie 5180 05.jpg Familie 5183 003.jpg Familie 5190 001.jpg Vraag1.jpg Familie 5224 03.jpg Familie 5224 05.jpg Familie 5244 04.jpg Familie 5259 005.jpg Familie5261.jpg Familie 5270 03.jpg 640px-Familie 5287 003.jpg Familie 5287 002.jpg Familie 5298 005.jpg Familie 5299 004.jpg Familie 5299 003.jpg Familie 5299 001.jpg Familie 5300 003.jpg Familie 5300 001.jpg Familie 5304 002.jpg Familie 5304 001.jpg Familie 5306 005.jpg Familie 5306 004.jpg Familie 5314 004.jpg Familie 5323 002.jpg Familie 5325 3.jpg Familie 5325 2.jpg Familie 5325 030.jpg |-|24= S24E001 03.png S24E002 19.png S24E002 10.png 640px-S24E003 06.png S24E003 10.png Familie 5326 007.jpg Familie 5329 004.jpg 5333 003.jpg Familie 5340 005.jpg Familie 5340 004.jpg Familie 5340 003.jpg S24e007 13.jpg S24e009 13.jpg S24e009 04.jpg S24E011-02.png S24E012 19.png S24E012 002.png S24e013 18.jpg S24e013 16.jpg S24E018 09.png S24e019 11.jpg S24e020 10.jpg 640px-Familie 5348 006.jpg 640px-Familie_5346_005.jpg 640px-Familie_5347_009.jpg Familie 5376 005.jpg Familie 5376 004.jpg Familie 5382 007.jpg Familie 5382 006.jpg Familie 5396 003.jpg Familie 5405 004.jpg Familie 5405 003.jpg Familie 5404 001.jpg Familie 5410 018.png Familie 5410 013.png Familie 5410 012.png Familie 5426 003.jpg Familie 5425 05.jpg Familie 5422 08.jpg Familie 5422 06.jpg Familie 5442 02.jpg Familie 5442 01.jpg Familie 5456 001.jpg Familie 5462 04.jpg Familie 5462 03.jpg Familie 5462 02.jpg Familie 5462 01.jpg Familie 5461 01.jpg Familie 5479 008.jpg Familie 5479 007.jpg Familie 5479 004.jpg Familie 5479 003.jpg Familie 5478 003.jpg Familie 5478 001.jpg Familie 5475 001.jpg Familie 5488 003.jpg Familie 5488 002.jpg Familie 5488 001.jpg Familie 5481 04.jpg Familie 5481 02.jpg Familie 5481 01.jpg Familie 5494 03.jpg Familie 5509 001.jpg Familie_5514_003.jpg Familie_5515_001.jpg Familie_5515_002.jpg Familie_5516_002.jpg Familie_5516_003.jpg Familie_5525_005.jpg Familie_5534_01.jpg Familie_5534_02.jpg Familie_5535_001.jpg Familie_5535_002.jpg Familie_5535_004.jpg Familie_5535_005.jpg 11357225 10153403735032491 6541840512860087143 o.png Familie 5539 004.jpg Familie 5539 003.jpg Familie 5537 002.jpg Familie 5537 001.jpg Familie 5536 001.jpg Familie 5532 003.jpg Familie 5532 001.jpg Familie 5544 003.jpg |-|25= S25 E002 004.png S25 E003 011.png S25 E003 009.png S25 E003 007.png S25 E003 005.png S25 E003 004.png Familie s25 5550 002.jpg Familie s25 afl5551 002.jpg Familie s25 afl5552 002.jpg S25 E006 025.png S25 E007 016.png S25 E007 012.png S25 E007 011.png S25 E007 004.png S25 E007 003.png S25 E009 005.png S25 E010 003.png S25 E010 001.png Familie s25 5559 003.jpg Familie 5570 005.jpg Familie 5573 002.jpg Familie 5577 002.jpg Familie 5579 002.jpg Familie 5582 001.jpg 5586 15.png 5586 07.png 5586 06.png 5587 18.png 5587 08.png 5587 07.png 5587 04.png Image54-305m2gby55h3dxjfr3by16.jpg 60454117.jpg Image59-305m2lhen5btbx56jlwtu2.jpg 12363217 10153850964012491 386493615118733094 o.jpg Familie 5593 003.jpg Foto3Aflevering5602.png Foto1Aflevering5602.png Familie 5606 004-30a4jchwjz01pk57ockqoa.jpg Familie 5606 003-30a4jcddpoguxiecahe32i.jpg Familie 5612 005-30b8n2owjpc50dz7ryerd6.jpg Familie 5618 001-30cuils3j80ck1bnf3ugwa.jpg Familie 5621 001-30ehzslfg7zf93ue4ni80a.jpg Familie 5622 005-30ehztlm6k8xhhtd7kzgui.jpg Familie 5623 001-30ei010http1gcusxow5je.jpg Familie 5628 002-30gmcqcadx56pgkuy4ts7e.jpg Familie 5632 001-30hp3da18gpplyqukzbhfu.jpg Familie 5634 004-30hp3ltmgcyil9i4rvw2kq.jpg Familie 5635 006.jpg Familie 5635 005.jpg Familie 5635 002-30hp3m2o4y0w5czvjm9dsa.jpg Familie 5636 001-30ju3d6tp9gmqu7d8r57gq.jpg Familie 5638 004.jpg Familie 5643 002.jpg Familie 5644 003.jpg Familie 5649 002-30nawwunl5hus2b4fi3fnu.jpg Familie 5658 002-30qfhsnwuwj4cdqgj9z6dm.jpg Familie 5659 004.jpg Familie 5659 002-30qfhsnwuwj4cdqgj9z6dm.jpg Familie 5660 002.jpg Familie 5660 004-30qfhssfp72b4fhbx55tze.jpg Familie 5666 003.jpg Familie 5667 002.jpg Familie 5669 003.jpg Familie 5671 004.jpg Familie 5673 002.jpg Familie 5675 002.jpg Familie 5678 004.jpg Familie 5680 003.jpg Familie 5684 002.jpg Familie 5684 001.jpg Familie 5688 002.jpg Familie 5697 004.jpg Familie 5701 003.jpg Familie 5708 002.jpg Familie 5709 005.jpg Familie 5711 004.jpg Familie 5713 002.jpg Familie 5714 003.jpg Familie_5716_001.jpg Familie 5720 002.jpg Familie 5722 001.jpg Familie 5724 004.jpg Familie 5726 001.jpg Familie 5728 002.jpg Familie 5739 003.jpg Familie 5740 004.jpg Familie 5744 003.jpg Familie_5754_005.jpg Aflevering 5755-4.png 13415452_10154322122117491_4082692554187109306_o.jpg Aflevering 5756-6.png Aflevering 5758-4.png Familie afl5766 031.png Familie afl5766 21.png Familie afl5767 65.png Familie afl5767 56.png Familie afl5767 55.png Familie afl5767 54.png AAhFZtt.img.jpeg |-|26= Familie 5772 001.jpg Familie 5774 004.jpg Familie 5777 005.jpg Familie 5784 004.jpg Familie 5786 007.jpg Familie 5786 010.jpg Familie 5786 011.jpg Familie 5786 009.jpg Familie 5799 004.jpg Famile david michiels 005.jpg Familie 5801 004.jpg Familie 5804 002.jpg Familie 5811 001.jpg Familie 5812 003.jpg Familie 5816 002.jpg Familie 5816 001.jpg Familie 5816 005.jpg Familie 5817 005.jpg Familie 5817 003.jpg Familie 5819 001.jpg Familie 5823 005.jpg Familie 5823 006.jpg Familie 5835 001.jpg Familie 5840 004.jpg Familie 5839 003.jpg Familie 5842 003.jpg Familie 5848 002.jpg Familie 5852 001.jpg Familie 5853 001.jpg Familie 5858 009.jpg Familie 5858 010.jpg Familie 5859 003.jpg Familie 5866 004.jpg Familie 5866 003.jpg Familie 5868 002.jpg Familie 5869 004.jpg Familie 5874 001.jpg Familie 5878 003.jpg Familie 5878 001.jpg Familie 5880 001.jpg Familie 5881 002.jpg Familie 5882 003.jpg Familie 5884 005.jpg Familie 5903 002.jpg Familie 5913 001.jpeg Familie 5923 003.jpg Familie 5925 003.jpg Familie 5926 004.jpg Familie 5929 001.jpg Familie 5931 002.jpg Familie 5932 001.jpg Familie 5938 002.jpg Familie 5940 003.jpg Familie 5941 003.jpg Familie 5943 002.jpg Familie 5945 003.jpg Familie 5948 003.jpg Seizoen26-Week36-Mieko.png 61aba08050f20e50961dd4e492ca0df8.jpg Familie 5956 003.jpg Familie 5957 001.jpg Week40-1.JPG 5965-02.JPG 5965-01.JPG Familie 5971 002.jpg Familie 5978 003.jpg Familie 5980 006.jpg Familie 5981 004.jpg Familie 5982 002.jpg Familie_5983_002.jpg Familie 5984 001.jpg 5988-5.jpg S26 afl5988 673.png S26 afl5988 672.png S26 afl5988 667.png S26 afl5988 552.png S26 afl5988 551.png S26 afl5988 550.png S26 afl5988 548.png |-|27= Schermafdruk_2017-08-29_13.31.54.png Familie_5989_006.jpg Familie_6001_004.jpg Familie_6041_002.jpg Familie_6042_003.jpg Familie_6044_002.jpg Familie_6045_001.jpg Familie_6046_001.jpg Familie_6056_002.jpg Familie_6057_003.jpg Familie_6058_001.jpg Familie 6060 005.jpg Familie 6061 002.jpg Familie 6062 001.jpg Familie_6068_003.jpg Familie 6069 003.jpg Familie_6077_002.jpg Familie_6080_002.jpg Familie_6081_001.jpg Familie_6081_005.jpg Familie_6082_002.jpg Familie_6083_002.jpg Familie_6084_001.jpg Familie_6084_005.jpg Familie_6086_001.jpg Familie_6087_001.jpg Familie_6089_003.jpg Familie_6091_003.jpg Familie_6093_001.jpg Familie_6097_004.jpg Familie_6105_005.jpg Familie_6106_001.jpg Familie_6108_001.jpg Familie_6118_extra_001.png Familie_6119_005.jpg Familie_6123_005.jpg Familie 6146 002.jpg Familie 6148 003.jpg Familie_6149_003.jpg Familie_6154_003.jpg Familie_6154_005.jpg Familie_6155_001.jpg Familie_6156_001.jpg Familie_6157_003.jpg Familie_6159_003.jpg Familie_6162_004.jpg Familie_6163_001.jpg Familie_6168_005.jpg Familie_6178_001.jpg Familie_6183_004.jpg Familie_6191_002.jpg Familie_6205_001.jpg Familie_6208_seizoensfinale_embargo_008.jpg |-|28= Familie_6212_001.jpg Familie_6215_002.jpg Familie_6220_005.jpg Familie_6223_003.jpg Familie_6225_003.jpg Familie_6225_005.jpg Familie_6226_004.jpg Familie_6228_004.jpg Familie_6230_004.jpg Familie_6241_005.jpg Familie_6244_004.jpg Familie_6245_002.jpg Familie_6247_004.jpg Familie_6248_002.jpg Familie_6249_003.jpg Familie_6250_003.jpg Familie_6260_001.jpg Familie_6261_004.jpg Familie_6265_005.jpg Familie_6267_001.jpg Familie_6267_003.jpg Familie_6278_Extra_013_Benny_Mieke.png Familie_6281_005.jpg Familie_6282_004.jpg Familie_6286_005.jpg Familie_6288_002.jpg Familie_6289_002.jpg Familie_6292_003.jpg Familie_6294_001.jpg Familie_6296_005.jpg Familie_6297_003.jpg Familie_6304_003.jpg Familie_6306_003.jpg Familie_6321_005.jpg Familie_6323_002.jpg Familie_6331_005.jpg Familie_6333_005.jpg Familie_6338_003.jpg Familie_6345_003.jpg Familie_6349_002.jpg Familie_6353_004.jpg Familie_6360_002.jpg Familie_6377_005.jpg Familie_6378_003.jpg Familie_6385_001.jpg Familie_6386_002.jpg Familie_6387_004.jpg Familie_6388_003.jpg Familie_6390_002.jpg Familie_6391_002.jpg Familie_6394_001.jpg Familie_6400_003.jpg Familie_6412_002.jpg Familie_6421_002.jpg Familie_6425_na_001.jpg Familie_6426_005.jpg |-|29= Aflevering_6431_21.05.11.png Familie_6432_001.jpg Aflevering_6432_08.30.50.png S29_afl6433_010.png S29_afl6433_011.png S29_afl6433_020.png S29_afl6433_021.png S29_afl6433_027.png S29_afl6433_030.png S29_afl6433_031.png Familie_6434_na_001.jpg Familie_6434_na_002.jpg Familie_6434_na_003.jpg Familie_6434_na_010.jpg Familie_6434_na_011.jpg Familie_6434_na_012.jpg S29_afl6434_024.png S29_afl6434_027.png S29_afl6434_046.png S29_afl6434_048.png S29_afl6434_049.png S29_afl6434_058.png S29_afl6434_060.png S29_afl6434_061.png S29_afl6434_072.png S29_afl6434_073.png S29_afl6434_074.png S29_afl6434_076.png S29_afl6434_077.png S29_afl6434_078.png S29 afl6435 041.png S29 afl6436 004.png S29 afl6437 031.png S29 afl6437 030.png S29 afl6438 078.png S29 afl6438 077.png S29 afl6439 023.png S29 afl6440 011.png S29 afl6441 041.png S29 afl6441 037.png S29 afl6441 033.png S29 afl6442 036.png S29 afl6443 054.png S29 afl6446 062.png S29 afl6446 049.png S29 afl6446 044.png S29 afl6446 028.png S29 afl6446 027.png S29 afl6447 043.png S29 afl6447 040.png S29 afl6447 031.png S29 afl6447 024.png S29 afl6447 021.png S29 afl6448 069.png S29 afl6449 051.png S29 afl6449 050.png S29 afl6449 036.png S29 afl6449 031.png S29 afl6450 036.png S29 afl6450 019.png S29 afl6451 065.png S29 afl6451 045.png S29 afl6453 040.png S29 afl6453 026.png Familie 6457 004.jpg Familie 6459 002.jpg Familie 6465 003.jpg Familie 6466 001.jpg Familie 6473 001.jpg Familie 6476 002.jpg Familie 6477 002.jpg Familie 6481 003.jpg Familie_6484_001.jpg Familie_6488_002.jpg Familie_6488_003.jpg Familie_6503_004.jpg Familie_6511_001.jpg Familie 6515 003.jpg Familie 6517 003.jpg Aflevering 6521 om 17.34.01.png Aflevering 6521 om 17.33.50.png Aflevering 6523 om 14.29.54.png Aflevering 6523 om 14.27.59.png Familie 6524 extra 001.png Aflevering 6524 om 09.09.05.png Aflevering 6524 om 09.08.01.png Aflevering 6524 om 09.17.21.png Aflevering 6524 om 09.09.05.png Aflevering 6525 om 09.43.40.png Aflevering 6526 om 09.47.18.png Familie 6526 002.jpg Aflevering 6527 om 15.08.56.png Aflevering 6527 om 15.01.31.png Aflevering 6528 om 15.33.53.png Aflevering 6528 om 15.22.56.png Aflevering 6529 om 15.37.43.png Familie 6529 001.jpg Aflevering 6530 om 08.17.35.png Aflevering 6531 om 14.27.19.png Aflevering 6531 om 14.25.56.png Familie 6533 004.jpg Familie 6534 001.jpg Aflevering 6538 om 11.22.57.png Aflevering 6538 om 11.22.46.png Aflevering 6539 om 21.30.15.png Aflevering 6540 om 21.47.59.png Aflevering 6541 om 11.47.28.png Aflevering 6542 om 20.52.51.png Aflevering 6543 om 14.09.38.png Aflevering 6543 om 14.08.05.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Mieke, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de affaires van Mieke, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de aanrijding van Mieke, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over de coma van Mieke, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Huidige Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Recasts Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Mieke Van den Bossche